


blasting; in many ways

by pindanglicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 19th Century, Historical, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: percakapan bodoh di siang bolong―dan di bawah panas menyengat tanur. [england ・ spain] [historical]





	blasting; in many ways

**blasting; in many ways**

**hetalia © himaruya hidekazu**   
**fanfiction © pindanglicious**

**saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

_**{human-au, historical around mid 19th century in spain, short-lite fic}** _

* * *

"Hebat. Saat negara lain sudah beribu-ribu langkah di depan lewat era revolusi industri, negaramu setia sekali mengurusi sektor agraria yang―oh, sungguh menyedihkan."

Arthur membuka percakapan adalah hal yang cukup langka. Kritikannya pedas seperti biasa. Bagi Antonio, celotehannya itu tak lebih dari sarkasme kosong belaka. Tak lebih dari racauan budak kapal yang mabuk-mabukan di pelabuhan. Tetapi lelaki yang lebih muda darinya dua tahun ini, adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat seisi kepalanya meledak.

Arthur belum genap sebulan menumpang hidup di sini dengan rombongan orang Inggris sial lainnya. Desa kecil yang mereka tempati seolah-olah disulap jadi desa hijau Yorkshire.

Yorkshire yang pindah ke Spanyol! Ini tidak lucu!

"Kaulihat kita sedang apa, Arthur! _Butcher's hook_!" Antonio menggertak dengan suara gemetaran menahan letupan amarah. Ia menghamburkan berkeping-keping kerikil aneh di atas gerobak.

"Kita sedang beristirahat," jawab Arthur retoris. Tentu saja ia tahu mereka sedang melakukan apa, di mana, dengan siapa, kapan, mengapa, dan bagaimana. Ia menyeruput kasar gelas kopinya yang masih panas―meski pada kenyataannya Arthur tidak menyukai kopi―lantaran kesal sendiri. Antonio mengerang, pusing kepala. Tak menghiraukan kuli-kuli yang memandang mereka penuh keheranan dan kebingungan, sebab mereka tak mengerti bahasa Inggris yang digunakan oleh Antonio dan Arthur.

" _Oh, Dios._ Cepat selesaikan tugasmu di sini dan pulang ke negara asalmu!"

" _Company village_ menyediakan rasa bir terbaik yang pernah ada. Sulit untuk pulang, jadinya."

"Habis itu apa? Mau mengeluh, _'Hei Antonio,_ bloody _! Aku ke sini dengan menunggang anak keledai, lima hari perjalananku, lalu sia-sia menjadi kuli timah!',_ begitu? _Bloody good,_ Arthur!" cibirnya jengkel, sambil menirukan gaya bicara Arthur dengan logat Cockney, dua tangannya disilang di depan dada.

Arthur terbengong. Antonio itu bakat berbahasa asingnya impresif sekali.

"Bagian paling sarkastismu itu tidak perlu."

"Aku tidak―"

"Hush. Logat Cockney-mu bagus dan sangat _appealing_ , Antonio," Arthur bersiul, sengaja mengubah topik pembahasan. Antonio memutar lensa mata. Berulang kali mengingat-ingat kalau tujuan Arthur datang ke sini adalah _mengajari_ nya memasukkan bijih besi ke dalam tanur, bukan malah menggodanya. (Ini sih namanya pelecehan, bukan menggoda lagi!)

Arthur berdiri kembali dari galar berbatu tempatnya duduk, kemudian menghampiri perapian dan menyekop bijih besi di gerobak untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tungku. Antonio memerhatikan punggungnya yang bergerak cekatan, sambil mengejek dalam hati; _'Hah. Dasar kuli!'_

Dia memang biang jengkel paling menyebalkan sepanjang masa. Mulutnya asal bicara tanpa melibatkan simpati dan hati-hati. Namun harus Antonio akui, kedatangan orang-orang Inggris berisik itu sangat membantu perekonomian negaranya pulih berangsur-angsur lewat tambang mineral. Tapi tetap saja, dia tak mau bilang demikian pada Arthur yang tabiat congkaknya sangat buruk.

" _Bloody spaniard_ , sumber daya mineralmu paling melimpah di Eropa―setidaknya untuk abad ini―tapi kalian payah mengelolanya. Kau tidak takut dijajah? Oleh _ku_ , misalnya." Arthur menyeringai di sela aktivitasnya memindahkan bijih besi ke dalam bara api dengan sekop besar.

"Itu tidak bakal terjadi!" Antonio buru-buru mengelak. Wajahnya penuh keringat; entah karena hasil kerja seharian di ruang yang suhunya panas, entah karena kepanikan. "Orang-orang Inggris rewel sepertimu, tujuan kalian, cuma mengajari kami saja untuk mengekstraksi bijih dan menggunakan tanur!" (―sampai kapan aku harus mengulang-ulang argumen ini?!)

"Bodoh. Bodoh. Dangkal. Bodoh. Itu argumen anak kecil." Arthur mencelanya dengan amat datar, tetapi derajat menyebalkannya jadi berlipat kali lebih besar.

"Anak kecil―?!"

 _HAH?! USIAMU LEBIH ANAK KECIL DARIKU!_ ―ingin sekali Antonio berteriak begitu, tapi ia masih bisa menahan. Inilah alasan mengapa dia tak suka disupervisi oleh orang yang lebih muda―meski jarak usia mereka cuma terpaut dua tahun.

Lelaki pribumi itu lalu menghela napas kasar sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi di depan perapian dan dua gerobak bijih besi. Kali ini peran mereka sebagai mentor dan murid berjalan baik seolah perdebatan yang baru saja berakhir tadi itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Hei, Antonio. Aku sudah pernah bilang ini padamu belum?" Di tengah-tengah aktivitasnya mengawasi, Arthur masih sempat bertanya dengan penuh keisengan. Antonio hanya merespons dengan sebelah alis mata yang diangkat. "Kau lebih lucu ketika sedang marah-marah ketimbang saat memasang wajah ceriamu yang bodoh itu."

_Menjijikkan. Mengerikan._

" _Tutup mulutmu_. Suhu di dalam tanur panasnya lebih dari seribu derajat."

* * *

**end**

* * *

**histrivia:** 1854, fortuna company milik inggris mengirim tim penambangnya untuk jadi supervisor penambang-penambang spanyol. sumber daya mineral spanyol saat itu sangat kaya raya, dimanfaatkanlah untuk menombok kebobrokan ekonominya di masa tsb.


End file.
